Everybody Loves Mio
by Roxius
Summary: Mio never wanted a harem, yet it seems that none of the light music club members can help but love her. Terribly OOC on purpose since it's a parody on the fact that Mio is paired with every other character at least once so far in fanart. Shoujo ai, yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: This little fic was made due to the fact that Mio is essentially paired up with everybody...so it's even more OOC than they usually would be if I wrote about them...

* * *

Ever since she was a child, Mio Akiyama had tried to live a normal life. She did all of her homework, always kept a friendly disposition, ate her vegetables without complaint, studied extensively for at least two hours after school, and brushed her teeth every night before going to bed. She just wanted to keep out of the way and stay out of the spotlight. The last thing she wanted was to become some sort of fabulous pop idol or actress and be forced to perform in front of millions of people over and over again. The very thought of it made her weak in the stomach. Yet, despite everything she had done, her life was never going to be perfectly normal. It wasn't just because she was actually bisexual, either.

Why was that? Well, she definitely had her 'beloved all-female harem' to blame...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIO-CHAN!!!"

"MIO-CHAN!!!"

"MIO-CHAN!!!"

"MIO-CHAN!!!"

The moment Mio stepped into the light music clubroom, she was immediately bombarded by Ritsu, Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa, all of them flashing frighteningly hungry glares towards the raven-haired girl. As Mio calmly walked towards the table to take her seat, she could still feel the girls' eyes drilling deeply into her back. It was such an uncomfortable feeling, and Mio would have yelled for them to quit it if not for the fact that acting 'yandere' was an apparent turn-on for them. Once at the table, Mio placed her bass guitar case down in front of her, sat a the small wooden chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed heavily. Although she was an open bisexual, Mio had never publicly shown interest in any of the four girls, if only to teach them a lesson about their obnoxious behavior towards her.

Suddenly, a gleaming white plate with a small piece of vanilla cake was handed to her by Yui, who purposely moved her fingers just enough so their hands would touch for a split-second.

"G...G...Good morning, M-Mio-chan..." Yui stammered with obvious difficulty. Her cheeks were brightly flushed, and she was fiddling nervously with her hands as she spoke. Whenever Mio was around, Yui's personality would take a total turn-around. Out of all of the girls, Yui was probably the least brazen in expressing her feelings. Truthfully, Mio thought it was actually a little cute. It was fun messing around with these girls sometimes, even if she DID disapprove of their behavior.

Mio nodded, and she smiled warmly. "Thank you...Yui-chan."

Completely overwhelmed by the beautiful smile on her crush's face, Yui let out a tiny "eep" and nearly fainted on the spot. Mio reached out her hand to help Yui regain her balance when the poor brown-haired girl was suddenly pushed away by both Ritsu and Tsumugi. Just like Yui, Ritsu's and Tsumugi's personalities totally altered whenever they were in Mio's presence. However, it was much less cute, and alot more annoying.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Mio-chan! Wanna go bowling tonight?! And by bowling...I mean have sex!" Ritsu grinned, like she thought she was actually being funny or something.

"I'LL LET YOU LICK MY EYEBROWS!!! THEY'RE VERY GOOD!" Tsumugi proclaimed uncharacteristically at the top of her lungs. Mio almost fell backwards out of fear that these two girls were going to rape her sooner or later. It only got worse when Mio felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"...Mio-chan..."

Mio turned around, and saw Azusa just standing there...with a pair of frilly ocean-blue panties wrapped firmly over her face. Mio's face fell; those were her panties from last night.

"...They smell like pineapples," Azusa noted in a dull tone of voice.

"They do?!" Ritsu gasped, "Give them to me!!!"

"No way!! They're mine, you meanies!!!"

"I MUST ACQUIRE THOSE PANTIES RIGHT NOW!!!" Tsumugi roared, drool spurting out of her mouth as she pounced upon Azusa. Not far off, Yui had finally lost all consciousness after receiving that simple 'thank you' from Mio earlier. The screams and cries of the three girls wrestling for the used panties echoed all throughout the tiny room.

Burying her face in her hands, Mio felt like she was about to burst out weeping. 'Why was I cursed with such a natural-born skill at seducing women...?'


End file.
